1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an universal serial bus (USB) connector assembly which has two side-by-side connectors assembled together.
2. Brief Description of The Prior Art
Conventional USB connector assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,422. The connector assembly comprises a pair of electrical connectors each has an insulative housing, a front shell, a rear shell and a plurality of terminals. The insulative housing consists of a thick rear section and a thin front section extending forward from the rear section. The terminals are received in the insulative housing. The insulative housing is inserted into the rear shell, and the front section of the insulative housing is inserted into the front shell. A cross member is formed between the rear sections of the insulative housings. The rear shell has a latch tongue which mounts the connector assembly on a print circuit board (PCB). The latch tongue and the terminals are also soldered on the PCB for a more secure mounting. However, the front section of the insulative housing enclosed by the front shell is suspended over the PCB and is easy to vibrate, whereby the soldered connector assembly trend to be deformed by unexpected external force.
Hence, an improved electrical connector assembly is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
The object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly having a pair of USB connectors formed side-by-side and can be mounted on electrical elements securely and not easy to be deformed by unexpected external force.
An electrical connector assembly according to the present invention comprises: a pair of electrical connectors each includes an insulative housing, a front shell having a pair of side walls, a rear shell and a plurality of terminals for soldering to a printed circuit board, an ear portion extends from one of the side walls of each front shell and has a through hole, the through holes being aligned with each other, an insulative board is formed between the insulative housings and extends forward, a hole is formed on a front face of the insulative board and aligned with the through holes for receiving a fastener extending through an electrical device shell.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.